Waiting for you
by ButtercupUtonium1543
Summary: Buttercup is in love with Butch. Unfortunately Butch doesn't feel the same way and uses her feelings just for revenge. Little did he know that his revenge would completely change her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buttercup always had a weak spot for him. Though she never really admitted it, she found him attractive since day 1. The only problem was that she never expected this silly crush to change her life forever. As the toughest fighter, Buttercup had many rules to follow. It includes wearing grey jeans and a black T-shirt to college, being mean to nerds at the first day of class and ofcourse bunking maths. Her reputation depended on it right? On the other hand, Blossom was wearing her pink tops and black skirt preparing to be the usual "extra-brilliant" student of the class cause well, according to Buttercup, she just can't live with the fact that someone can actually be better than her. Bubbles was wearing a light blue dress and was planning to make a lot of friends ("Typical Bubbles" said Buttercup) and couldn't wait to check out the art department. Little did they know that the Rowdyruff Boys will also attend the same college as them.  
BUTTERCUP POV:  
We flew to the driveway of Townsville College and ignoring Blossom's lectures about being friendly to everyone, I flew to the admin office after knocking down a few people on my way to get my schedule. Blossom came in the admin office as I was already leaving and gave me her usual bossy glare while I just smirked cause I was gonna break another rule from "Blossom's goody-two-shoes rule book" by bunking maths class. As I left the admin office, I kept searching the campus for a good place to bunk. After taking a look at half of the campus I was quiet disappointed cause none of the places were my type (Seriously, who the hell bunks and gets in a library?) thus deciding to take a look at the roof. I flew up to the top of the building and that's when I saw him. It was Butch. He was wearing a green T-shirt and a black hoodie with black jeans and black snikers. The worst part was that he was looking straight at my eyes. His expression proved that he was just as confused as me cause he didn't expect me to end up here. When he finally got himself together, he said "I'm not feeling like wasting my time fighting with you. So fuck off." I didn't know what to say and decided to spend my time in the library (Now I know who bunks classes and gets in the library). After an extremely long time in the library (It seems like time expands when you're in there), finally I heard the sweet sound of the bell ring for the lunch break. I rushed down to the canteen to find a scene which was completely unexpected (Well, it seemed unexpected before I saw the second scene however). Brick, Boomer and my sisters were sitting at the same table and seemed to be flirting like crazy. When I went up to them, my sister looked at me like love-struck puppies and said "WE ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!". I looked at the four of them for a while with a completely shocked expression and managed to say "okay?". They became super excited and started chanting about how they got together and stuff but I was in my own imaginary world where I was with Butch exactly like they were with eachother. Little did I know that a moment later that world will be snapped into pieces. Well, a few seconds later I saw Butch enter the canteen with a skinny blonde clinging to him. Brick noticed where I was looking and said, "Well, look who's here. He's the biggest player I've known. It's strange that he took that long to get girls clinging to him." As I looked at him with her, I realized that I am head over heels for him. Something I should be ashamed of but it still felt right. "Hey guys! The Ruffs and us will be hanging out at the new bar that opened recently. Are you coming?", Blossom asked me. "I looked at Butch feeding that Blond slut and said, "Yeah count me in." This is gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BUTTERCUP POV  
This is the reason I hate myself for my big mouth. As previously I said yes to their plans about going to the new bar, Bubbles dragged me to the mall after our classes were over and we have been roaming around the mall for over an hour for "the perfect dress". Everything I chose were rejected by Bubbles cause they are too boyish according to her and I rejected every dress she selected cause they were too sappy. After 1 more hour of scanning the mall, we finally found "the perfect dress". It was a green fitting T-shirt with "FUCK OFF PERVERT" written on it with a black mini-skirt and black wedges (it's a type of shoe). This party is gonna be more interesting than ever...  
BUTCH POV  
I was quiet surprised to see Buttercup at college but well, who cares anyway. I got myself a new girlfriend named Tiffany (exactly what anyone would expect. I don't go for anyone who doesn't have curves) unlike my brothers who are head over heels about those weirdo Powerpuffs. They invited me to this bar to celebrate the fact that they are together and I just said yes cause atleast I won't have to pay for my drink. And I might find someone to hook up with as well cause Tiffany is terrible at bed (Yeah we already did that).  
BUTTERCUP POV  
So I reached the bar at eight with Blossom and Bubbles. We found Brick and Boomer waiting there so Blossom and Bubbles went to them and started talking. I found myself stranded at a corner of the bar so I decided to get myself a drink. Getting drunk wasen't something I was worried about because our superpowers keeps us to our senses even after a bottle of vodka. So I was almost reaching the limit of one bottle when Butch finally showed up fashionably late. Clinging to him was another girl (God knows what happened to the previous one) who was trying her best to keep him touching her all over her body (eww! What a slut!). I looked at them as jealousy took over and I forgot my limits about drinking.  
BUTCH POV  
I was right. Buttercup showed up with her sisters as well. The only thing that surprised me was she was the hottest girl in the bar and she was looking right at me with, what her eyes clearly expressed, jealousy. I started touching Megan more and more as Buttercup kept on drinking. If she became heavily drunk, I could hook up with her and I can pull a prank on her as well. At last that time came. She was trying to walk over to her sisters and she stumbled and almost fell at her face. That's when I left Megan alone and caught her just in time. Then without giving her any chance to speak I took her to Mojo's observatory (That's where we live now) to my room. When she finally tried to say something I stopped her by kissing her. She hesitated for a while and kissed back. This night is gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BUTTERCUP POV

So I'm drunk now. Yeah I drank too much vodka and my head is spinning like shit. I guess I should just go home. I looked at Butch for one last time with slut no. 2 (I'm jealous. You've got a problem?) and headed to my sisters. Suddenly I tripped and almost fell down but then something happened (it was too fast) and I found myself in a dark room with Butch standing infront of me. I was gonna say "What the hell!" but he started kissing me exactly when I opened my mouth thus shocking me even more. It took me a moment to actually understand what happened and so I kissed him back cause well, you don't always have your crush kissing you in a dark romantic bedroom right? He pulled away from me a few seconds later and to my surprise he threw me to his bed. My brain wasen't working properly (thanks to all the vodka) so before I could react to it, he took off all my clothes. After a while I understood he wants to have sex and I don't know why, I wanted this too. He took his pants off and his dick was quiet big (The only dicks I saw in my life were in porn videos. So I can't really comment on how big his dick is). He went on top of me and whispered to my ears "Are you a virgin?". I was already taken aback by all these so all I could do was nod. He then tied my hands behind me with his shirt and without any warning entered me. I felt a sharp pain across my body and I yelped. That's when he said something that almost shattered my heart. "Shut up whore!" he said. Little did I know that this is the kindest thing he did to me. Tears came to my eyes while he fucked me. I felt things I've never felt in my life. I felt this weird excitement in my body that made me want to hold something tightly. It was too much to take. I clutched the sheets of the bed. I felt like moaning but I didn't make a sound (I tried not to. Sometimes I couldn't help it). That sentense still hurted me and somehow, it made me feel like a slut. The excitement in my body increased by time until a moment when I couldn't take it anymore and suddenly everything stopped. I opened my eyes to see Butch panting. After waiting for a while he pulled out of me and unbinded my hands. Then he did something completely unexpecting. He dragged me across the room and threw me out of the window. By this time I got out of my drunken state and I managed to float infront of his window. He had already closed it and that's when I realized my clothes are still inside. I tried to break in but it seemed like the building was specially designed so that no one including people with super power can break in. I noticed it was Mojo's observatory and that's when I understood why he renovated it recently. Suddenly I realized that I'm naked and floating in the middle of Townsville and a picture like that on the daily news won't be a great thing. So I flew as fast as I can to my home. The first thing I did was lie down in my bed and sob for a while ( I know I'm supposed to be tough but this hurted a lot.). Then I drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BUTTERCUP POV

I woke up at 8 thanks to Blossom's knocking at my door. I found myself naked and that reminded me of last night. God knows how I'm gonna face Butch today. Little did I know I had to face a lot worse than Butch himself.

I somehow put on a T-shirt and jeans cause I was already late and flew to the college. When I reached my locker, I saw something that terrified me. My T-shirt from last night was hanging there. Someone (It was Butch obviously) used a marker to cut off the "pervert" and wrote "slut" underneath. As I stood there, everyone around me started pointing at me and laughed. Some of them chanted "slut". Butch was standing near his locker which was about 10 lockers away from me and he was grinning at me. Never in my life I've been this much embarrassed. Tears were flowing from my eyes as I flew as fast as I could away from the building. Away from everyone.

While I was flying across Townsville, I saw something that broke me. The news were being shown on a display near the streets. I saw a naked picture of myself near Mojo's tower from last night. The reporters were saying," Is this the real Buttercup? A prostitute?" Everyone on the street looked at me as if I'm something dirty. I flew as fast as I could. All the displays of Townsville were showing my nude picture. It was even on the newspapers. Everywhere...

I flew home and as soon as I went in, I saw the professor at the living room watching the news. When he saw me enter, he came infront of me and slapped me. "You are not my daughter. Get out of my home." he said. This time, I saw my whole world end right before my eyes.

All I know is that I flew. I flew as fast as I can. I had to get out of this city. I don't belong here anymore. Everything seemed to be over for me. Atleast it did until I reached the "You are leaving Townsville" sign and someone tackled me to the ground. When I looked up, I saw a pair of forest green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BUTTERCUP POV

It was him. A part of me wanted to strangle him for everything he did. Unfortunately there was another part of me that couldn't. I didn't know why.

"Do you think I did all those shit so that you can get out of Townsville and away from all that shit people are saying about you? Well, I didn't waste all my time on this so that you can just run away. You won't go anywhere." he said to me angrily.

I felt that again. I felt as if I had to listen to him. He chuckled when he saw the confused look on my face. "You might be wondering why are you listening to everything I say or doing everything I want. Remember when Him gave us the cootie vaccination? That had side effects. I would say those side effects are quiet useful. For example, we got a new super power. We can control minds. Just like I made you have sex with me, fall for me and now I'm making you go back to your home."he said.

I said with a broken voice, "Why me?". He said, "Well, you know it very well.". Before he could say anything else, we saw a pink and blue streak of light coming towards us and he flew away.

Now everything made sense. I'm Buttercup for God's sake and what I did was something that's impossible. It was him all along. He controlled me. He's still controlling me. Bubbles and Blossom landed infront of me and pulled me into a hug. They said that the professor didn't mean what he said. He was really angry after what he saw on the news. I said them exactly What Butch told me. This is why Blossom and Bubbles fell for the Ruffs suddenly. They were controlled too. Blossom swore that if they don't get satisfactory answers from Brick and Boomer, she and Bubbles will break up with them.

When we reached home, the professor was talking to the mayor so that all these news flashes can be stopped. When he was done he asked me and my sisters to give him answers to all these. I told him everything I knew (Except for the part of Blossom and Bubbles being in relationship with Brick and Boomer cause they warned me about it before I entered the house). Professor was furious at me for sleeping with Butch and he was furious at Butch for trying to ruin my life. Only I didn't know it was just the begining of everything.

HEY GUYS! I KNOW YOU MIGHT HAVE PROBLEMS WITH WHAT I'M WRITING. I GOT A REVIEW WHERE IT WAS SAID THAT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TILL CHAPTER 4 WAS KINDA ABSTRACT. WELL, YOU'VE GOT THE ANSWER NOW RIGHT? AND EVERYONE CALLED BUTTERCUP A SLUT BECAUSE:

1)HER NUDES WERE ALL OVER THE NEWS AND SHE'S A REALLY FAMOUS PERSON.

2)SHE IS BUTTERCUP FOR GODS SAKE. NO ONE EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN.

PROFESSOR NATURALLY FELT ASHAMED ABOUT THE FACT THAT HIS DAUGHTER'S NUDES ARE BEING SHOWN ALL OVER TOWNSVILLE AND HE ASKED BUTTERCUP TO GET OUT CAUSE HE WAS ANGRY. MAYBE YOU DON'T HAVE A CRANKY PARENT BUT MANY OF US COULD'VE BEEN IN THE SAME SITUATION. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO IT'S OBVIOUS THERE MIGHT BE SOME MISTAKES AND I HOPE YOU WOULD CONSIDER IT.


	6. BYE!

Guess what? I won't write this story anymore. I was on just to spend my spare time doing something that's useful. I'm not a writer. Nor am I used to criticism cause I'm just 18 and I haven't had many experiences with "critics". My English isn't really that good cause I'm not an American. You won't find many Bangladeshis who can speak English as perfectly as Americans. If my story is painful to people then I'd rather not write it. I'm a PPG fan myself and I haven't read many satisfactory stories so I wanted to contribute. I didn't think of having critics who write really long hate reviews when I started writing this. It was never my intention to be a great writer. If I'm ever ready to face all these mess then I may continue writing. This was a terrible experience but then again, every experience counts. It was great to write for the people who liked it. Bye!


End file.
